


Bad Timing

by Tirainy



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hate writing medieval speech, M/M, NSFW, Sonadow - Freeform, purely for laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirainy/pseuds/Tirainy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlina had a really bad timing. The WORST she could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise.

"There must be some other way," Sir Percival argued, the other knights by her side nodding in silent agreement. "Sir Sonic has already risked his life for our world once. We cannot ask of him to do so again."

Merlina shook her head. "There is no other way. We need somebody who can wield Excalibur," the witch explained, her hand moving without a stop, drawing more symbols and lines onto the ground with the white chalk in her hold. "It has to be him."

The knights exchanged nervous glances. It was true that their once-king was the only person who could wield the legendary sword but they still couldn't fight back the feeling that they would be asking too much of the hero by seeking his aid once again.

But, at the same time, without the power of Excalibur on their side they would surely be defeated in the forthcoming battle and Merlina surely wouldn't change her mind even if they continued to insist.

Maybe letting the mage do as she pleased was the best route to take...

After all, the preparations were almost done. The sorceress was currently giving last finishing touches to the summoning circle that she had drawn onto the ground, her blue eyes searching the magical circle for any mistakes or missing symbols. But when they found none, she slowly got up, returning the magical chalk into the hidden pocket of her robe and picking her magical staff from the ground.

_"Ifaras zaras yezaras—"_

She raised the staff high into the air, the colorful globe on its top now shining with bright blue light as she channeled her magic into it.

_"—Ifaris zaris yezarik—"_

The colorful energy firstly swirled around the staff and then it reached for the summoning circle, turning the white chalk to bright blue as her magic got absorbed into it, becoming a fuel to the portal that would be activated once Merlina finished the magical incantation.

_"—O brave knight, swift as the wind! Heed my call—!"_

O-o-O-o-O

Many dimensions away Sonic suddenly had a vague gut feeling of foreboding that something bad was coming _—_ but given what exactly he was doing at the moment the thought got dismissed before his brain could even properly register it, the presentiment getting buried under the multitude of sensation that were racking the lithe blue and peach form.

Arching his back, Sonic let his head fall back, letting out a loud moan as a wave of pleasure surged through his body at that moment. Shadow's striped hands were dancing across his body, leaving warmth everywhere they touched him, the warmth adding more and more fuel the fire that was now raging through his insides, making him crave for more of this sensation, more of this pleasure, more of this closeness...

He picked up his pace just at the same time that one of strong dark hands took a firm grip on his hip to help him move in their sensual tango while the other one continued to caress his body. He relished in the sensation of dark digits gliding through his fur skillfully, the nimble fingers drawing more moans and groans from him as he worked to bring them both to completion...

However, his temporary bliss was soon interrupted by the presentiment again, the feeling relentless now and dulling the hero's perception of pleasure for long enough to make him realize he could feel himself being pulled somewhere by an invisible force yet not moving anywhere at all.

Blue brows furrowed in confusion as the sensation was gradually growing stronger with each passed second, the perplexing occurrence drawing him from his pleasure induced haze. He knew he had already felt the sensation somewhere before but his brain was now failing to recall the memory.

Unconsciously, the hero began to slow down with his motions and soon stopped completely, apprehension inching its way into his heart and expression at the unknown threat.

"Is something wrong?" a slightly hoarse voice asked him, the hero's preoccupied brain taking a moment to realize he'd been just spoken to. He looked down at his panting lover, inquiring red orbs previously filled with lust and desire now staring back at him with interest and concern. One of the ebony hands was now rubbing his blue side to bring him some sense of comfort, Shadow clearly concerned about what was happening as there was no apparent reason for him to come to such an abrupt stop.

"I don't know. I just have this really weird feeling like if I am about-" Green eyes widened in horror as their owner realized from where exactly he remembered this pulling sensation. "Chaos, NO!"

"'No'? What's happening?" Shadow questioned as he pushed his torso up to sit up, his concern transforming into a full worry when he saw his lover's face. The hero's expression was now one of pure horror and fear, just as if somebody was about to drop the aquaphobic hedgehog into a middle of an ocean.

And it turned even more terrified, when the hero felt the pulling sensation becoming stronger, twisting his insides and there was now pale blue light surrounding them _—_ "There's no time to explain! I-I need to _—_ " With insides coiling in the same fashion as just a second before teleporting, Sonic attempted to get up from his lover's lap _—_

O-o-O-o-O

_—_ but then had to sat down sharply as he suddenly found himself in much larger, colder and stonier room than was Shadow's bedroom, the action drawing a choked gasp from his ebony lover who clearly hadn't expected this move at all.

The hero pressed his body as close to Shadow as physically possible, striped arms immediately wrapping around the blue form on instinct even thought the agent wasn't yet fully sure what was the source of Sonic's unease.

But then Shadow finally noticed their new surroundings _—_ the big stone room with one human woman and three strange knight-like doppelgängers of people he knew _—_ including himself _—_ staring at them curiously.

What in the name of Chaos...?

"Chaos, why is it always me?" Sonic whispered to him quietly, pressing even more flush against his own ebony body in clear attempt to fully hide _himself_ , the hero's currently scarlet cheeks showing how uncomfortable and embarrassed he felt at the moment.

Which was no surprise _—_ after all, they were in the most indecent state possible and there was four strangers staring at them. But, thankfully, given how they were sitting _—_ and how they were _entangled_ _—_ on the cold floor only his back and Sonic's head could be actually seen from the standpoint of these strangers to whom they had to look from this angle as if they were just sitting and hugging _—_ which Shadow couldn't decide if was a good thing or not as this fact might save both sides from some embarrassment but at the same time it would make the bound-to-happen conversation even more awkward.

And judging by his lover suddenly clearing his throat, Sonic was about to start this exact conversation.

"Uhm, Merlina, not that I wouldn't be happy to see you _—_ and others as well _—but—Why on Mobius are we here_ ?" the cobalt hero asked, giving a great emphasis at the last part as he thirsted to know why the mage had summoned them in the middle of their, ehm, _coupling_.

"My deepest apologies, Sir Sonic, I have not meant to summon anyone beside you _—_ something must have gone wrong with the spell." The human sorceress made a step closer to them, the hero's green eyes narrowing anxiously at this move, and then the mage also gave a small apologetic bow. "I shall send your companion back immediately."

"Ehm, I don't think that's a good idea, Merlina," Sonic quickly responded, his remark bringing confusion to the witch's face, and thus the hero immediately tried to explain: "Separating the two of us at this very moment would be rather _awkward_ for all of us if you understand."

"Please, forgive me as I do not. I fear you shall elaborate, Sir Sonic," Merlina said, the hero's cheeks turning even redder at that moment. How was he supposed to explain to her in what position they exactly were at the moment?

"I mean, um, you see, you've summoned us in the middle of -er..." Sonic tried to find the proper words to explain himself without sounding obscene or using an expression the medieval sorceress wouldn't understand, but each idea that came to his mind was more worse sounding than the one before it.

Seeing his partner was struggling with expressing himself, Shadow decided it was time to intervene, his deep voice sounding just a moment later. "What Sonic is trying to say is that you've summoned us while we were engaging in an _intimate_ _union_ ," the agent explained, the woman seeming confused for a moment before a look of sudden realization spread across her face, the mage's blue eyes looking over their slightly awkward sitting arrangement before her cheeks turned full scarlet.

"Oh, please, forgive me, I was not aware _—_ "

"Don't worry about it!" Sonic gave a nervous laugh, waving her off. "Just give us a moment of privacy and everything will be alright, 'kay?"

"Of course," the mage agreed immediately, nodding her head sharply, before she spun around and with long hurried steps left the room, accompanied by the equally discomposed knights, none of them sure how to exactly react to such an extraordinary situation and thus rather keeping silent - well, except for Sir Gawain, who clearly was still confused at what was the issue as he asked in whisper of his fellow knights what was happening, which _—_ luckily for Sonic's rapidly diminishing dignity _—_ Sir Percival promised to explain to him once they were out of the room.

"Dear Chaos, that was horrible," was what left Sonic's mouth once the quaternion was out of the room, the hero burying his flushed face into the crook of his ebony lover's shoulder. "And now we'll have to stay here until we both _calm_ _down—_ " Shadow snorted amusedly at the euphemism. "And who knows how long that will take."

"...Or we can finish this," Shadow responded and smirked, for both which the hero gave him a look of pure disbelief just a moment later.

"How can you still be in the mood? This is literally the most embarrassing thing that has happened to me so far!"

"Well, I might not be exactly in the _mood_ but I'm definitely still in _someone_ _—_ so I suppose my situation is self-explanatory," Shadow replied, his amused smirk stretching wider when this remark made Sonic blush even more, the cobalt hero hanging his head so he wouldn't have to meet his eyes as he quietly muttered: "Chaos, how I hate you sometimes..."

But even though the Sonic might have not been exactly enthusiastic about his partner's idea, fawn lips still met the tan ones just a moment later, showing Shadow that his lover still considered it a better and more enjoyable alternative to his.

The ebony agent gave a small smug smirk into the kiss at the thought, and then he rolled them both over, the hero yelping surprisedly in the process as he had not expected the action.

With crimson eyes trained on the now lying hedgehog, Shadow leaned down so his mouth would be right next to the one of blue triangular ears and in a deep husky voice, which he knew worked on Sonic like a spell, he whispered: "Then let me give you a reason to love me _again_."

The ebony agent watched with great delight as this small remark made his cobalt lover shiver in anticipation, Sonic's green eyes closing halfway and ever so slowly filling with first sparks of desire.

Maybe getting interrupted wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
